


Little Gestures

by Ephemeral_A



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephemeral_A/pseuds/Ephemeral_A
Summary: Confessions are another thing, mayhaps one day they'll get to that part. 𝐅𝐨𝐫 𝐧𝐨𝐰, 𝐢𝐭'𝐬 𝐚𝐥𝐰𝐚𝐲𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐥𝐢𝐭𝐭𝐥𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐬, 𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐞 𝐥𝐢𝐭𝐭𝐥𝐞 𝐠𝐞𝐬𝐭𝐮𝐫𝐞𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐦𝐚𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐦𝐨𝐬𝐭.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 24
Collections: SunaOsa Week 2020





	Little Gestures

**Author's Note:**

> A /very/ late entry for SunaOsa Week. Day 5; Confession/Crush.

Love doesn't need to be grand— is what Osamu thought upon witnessing the way his folks shower each other with affection. It started with the littlest of things; morning greetings and a shared cup of coffee, stolen kisses when the household is too rowdy, and exchanged glances filled with joy and adoration for one another. Perhaps bearing twins wasn't the only thing that kept their family intact, simply put their love throughout the years and it's more than just a sturdy foundation.

Unbeknownst to Osamu, he's been receiving such gestures from the love department. Not just once, but quite a lot of times.

It started with a question of how's and why's— when they ended up cleaning after practice due to a certain blonde who stirred up a pointless argument. Both are man of few words, yet Suna suddenly asked a random question to which the other Miya fondly answered, a changed from his usual bored expression. It transpired to sharing water bottles, having lunch together, even studying—to which both loathed to a certain degree.

Until one certain gesture gave Osamu tachycardia. He doesn't favor losing, he never did. And upon losing a match, the frustration crushed him in waves, crumbling behind closed doors as he balled his fists out of anger. Then, it came. Strong arms engulfed him, lips sealed over his forehead to calm the brewing storm within. Questions filled his head, stunned, as a certain brunette pulled away to meet his embers. 

“Better?” 

The corner of his lips tugged upward. “Best.”

Confessions are another thing, mayhaps one day they'll get to that part. 𝐅𝐨𝐫 𝐧𝐨𝐰, 𝐢𝐭'𝐬 𝐚𝐥𝐰𝐚𝐲𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐥𝐢𝐭𝐭𝐥𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐬, 𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐞 𝐥𝐢𝐭𝐭𝐥𝐞 𝐠𝐞𝐬𝐭𝐮𝐫𝐞𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐦𝐚𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐦𝐨𝐬𝐭.


End file.
